destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Understanding Magic and Stats
Understanding Magic Magic is the use of, creation of and organization of a type of matter known as Mana. Yes, I'm sure you've heard that term before. Has it ever been explained to you fully? Most likely not, so I'll do it now in the context of Destinyscape-Zetacraft. MC: Mana Count. This number shows how much mana is stored or can be stored within it. MRR: The rate at which a material will regenerate Mana. MDR: The rate at which Mana decays in the said material. UMC: A container that holds useable Mana, thus called: Useable Mana Container. There are four types of Mana on the realm: Stable, Unstable, Abberant, and Anti-Mana. First we'll talk about Stable Mana. Stable Mana is used in all Spells, evil or good, powerful or weak, in order to conjure up whatever you're using(Fire, Water, and nearly anything else). To determine Stable from Unstable, use the Alchemy Test. If the Mana doesn't turn the item into Gold, it's Unstable. If Stable Mana is introduced to a small object such as a Wand, or even an average rock, it'll bind to it, and start multiplying. The stronger the said material is, the faster it'll regenerate. There are a select few metals included in the game that come from real life. The weakest ones are: Gold, Silver, Bismuth and Lead. None of these are strong enough to REGENERATE, but they can hold more Mana at once than comprehensible. If Mana was a solid, it would weigh about as much as our Earth. That's why people use Runes to cast Spells. With that much Mana, it'll take eons to run out. That is of course, if you don't do something stupid like Zephyz did. Unstable Mana is our second subject. Any space where Stable Mana is, this is never far behind. It's the aftermath of used Mana. So, that fireball you shot only did damage because of the Unstable Mana that had contact with the guy you wrecked back there. The heat from the fireball came from the decaying Mana, which in a large scale, would have exploded violently. Apart from being a byproduct of Mana, it's also naturally around you in small amounts. It can be used to make explosives, if used correctly. If you can condense it, pack it in a Rune, and carry it without it bursting, you have a successful Mana bomb. Abberant Mana is our third subject. This strange and deadly Mana is found when Stable or Unstable Mana is fermented. This happens if the Mana cannot move for a long time, making it literally rot. This kind of Mana can actually be seen, and should be avoided. What it does, is if you breathe it in, ingest it, or otherwise get it inside your system, it'll rot you from the inside out. There are some mages who use it, and can "safely" be around it. This is because they've already taken in the lethal amount, and can't feel the effects. But, this allows them to do research on how to use it, or at least make it safe. Last, but not least, is Anti-Mana. Anti-Mana is the absence of any other Mana, and not only this, it destroys Mana. Not much else is known about Anti-Mana. ————————————————————————————————————————————————— There are many kinds of Magic. They're split into groups in order to organize them by power: Basic, Advanced, Concentrated, and Omnipotent. Basic Magic is simple, and is combined to make higher potencies of Magic. The Elements that make up this section are: Fire, Water, Earth and Air. The required MC in the UMC to use these is only 1. However, using higher leveled Spells makes this amount increase. Advanced Magic is more complex, and with that, more powerful. Instead of just blasting an opponent with charged Unstable Mana, this brings out the true nature of the Mana, instead of decaying it. As the Mana treks through your body from your UMC, it gains power from you. This does not harm you, or affect you in any way. It then moves through the medium(The item used to turn the Mana into a Spell, and fire it), with more power than a Basic Spell would have. This group is made up of: Dust, Vapor, Ash, Lava, Mist and Mud. The required MC for these is 2. Concentrated Magic is deadly, and hard to use. It goes above and beyond awakened Mana. It is used mostly for healing, because of it's ability to make things or repair things. This section is made up of: Magma, Miasma, and Biological. This is what Necromancy and Healing Magic is based off of. It is also used to make and power constructs. The required MC for these is 4. Finally, the strongest and most confusing section: Omnipotent. By the name, you can tell it get's VERY strong. It is made up of one Spell system. Nova Magic. This is where math skills are needed, as it gets very confusing. Multiply the Concentrated level by 4 to get a Nova Spell. In this system, Nova=16. If you combine 2 Nova Spells with each other you get a Supernova Spell, worth 32. Combine 2 of those to get a Hypernova, worth 64. Combine 2 of those to get a Meganova, worth 128. Seal it's power inside a UMC capable of holding a total amount of 11576 MC or more. This usually means a semi-rare gemstone such as a Sapphire or Emerald, if you don't want to waste. This creates a powerful and valuable Nova Gem. Most of the time, only experienced magic users or priests can create and use these. After that, get a UMC capable of 133,943,776, usually meaning a Ruby or Diamond. Using 2 Nova Gems, force their MC head on into the stronger UMC. A powerful impact cause them both to explode, and then absorb that energy into themselves, powering up the resulting energy exponentially to 133,943,776. This is now called a Supernova Gem. Once this has been made, and a duplicate has been as well, you then have the power to make a Hypernova Gem. Proceed to do the same process done earlier to create the Hypernova Gem. This time, you need a UMC capable of containing a staggering 17,940,935,129,138,176 MC. This means using Onyx or in rare circumstances, a Godstone. Using the power of 2 of these, you can then create a Meganova Gem. It is required you use a Godstone, or it's power will overflow and cause the UMC itself to layer-cast Every max level spell in existance. It has no other way to discharge power. Once charged into the Godstone the same way as before, you have a Meganova Gem with 1,287,508,613,231,777,039,783,154,002,427,904 MC. There are some spell types that do not use a specific Mana type. Here's the currently existing spells that are commonly used. Spells Fire LV1: Fireball(Launch a small ball of fire) LV3: Triple Fireball(Launch a a fireball with two orbiting around it), Fire Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, causing an explosion) LV5: Blazeball(Launch a massive fireball of scorching black fire) LV7: Inferno(Heat the air around you to exteme temperatures, Firestorm(Cause a storm of fireballs to circle around you until dispelled or you run out of mana) LV8: Pyromancer(Become immune to fire damage and increase fire-based damage until you leave combat). LV9: Volcano(Cause a massive explosion of black fire), Blazestorm(Cause a storm of black fireballs to circle around you until dispelled or you run out of mana) LV10: Infernostorm(Cause a storm of meteors to rain down, dealing heavy fire damage in a 5-foot radius) Ice LV1: Freeze Shot(Launch a spike of ice) LV3: Freeze Blast(Cause a mini explosion of ice spikes, radiating from you) LV5: Shatter(Shatter an opponent's armor, decreases defense by half), Frost Smash(Smash your weapon into the ground, causing a giant ice spike to come up from under your target) LV7: Deep Freeze(Seal an opponent in ice, decreasing defense by 1/4, it also stacks with Shatter), Icestorm(Cause a storm of slowing frost, inflicting light damage and decreasing attack power by 1/4) LV8: Sleetromancer(Become immune to ice, ice attacks deal double damage until you leave combat), Ice Meteor(Drop a massive chunk of ice on your enemy's head, dealing heavy damage and inflicts slowness) LV:9 Glacier(Drop a glacier on your enemy(s), dealing incredible ice damage, slowness, cut defense by half) LV10: Glacierstorm(Drop several glaciers on your enemies, dealing godlike damage, slowness and cut defense by 3/4) Lightning LV1: Chain Lightning(Chain a weak electric pulse to up to 3 enemies) LV3: Shock Pulse(Cause 5 paralyzing, light damage pulses in a 10-foot radius), Shock Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, causing a lightning bolt to strike the enemy, cannot miss) LV5: Stun(Stop your enemy from moving for 3 seconds, or deal heavy damage if the enemy is immune to stun) LV7: Lightningstorm(Summon a lightning storm to electricute enemies, strikes twice for each enemy in the area), Chain Laser(Sends an unstoppable laser at up to 10 enemies, or loops back at the targets if there isn't 10, until all the 10 charges are used up) LV8: Plasromancer(Become immune to stun of any kind and lightning, lightning attacks deal double damage until you leave combat) LV9: Thunder Pillar(Create a massive beam of lightning that links to up to 3 enemies, and steal 2 mana from each target), Heat Lightning(Burn up to 5 enemies with heavy lightning damage, and decrease their attack by half) LV10: Devilthunder(Strike up to 10 enemies with both a massive laser, and a black lightning bolt, draining 10 mana from each target and adding it to you) Darkness LV1: Dark Strike(Hit an enemy with a health stealing attack, steals health equal to your level(level 67 steals 67 health) LV3: Dark Beam(Send a target following, mana stealing beam, steals health equal to your level) LV5: Dark Pulse(Create 3 pulses that decrease attack by 1/4 and steals 10 health), Dark Smash(Slam your weapon into the ground, shattering an enemies defense and attack by 1/4) LV7: Dark Lotus(Crush a single enemy's defenses fully, and deal medium damage, if the enemy's defense is already cut, deals 25 damage for each 1/4 already removed from their defense), Clone(Summon an immobile clone, enemies will attack this first no matter what, does not work in PVP), Summon Shadow(Summon a dark creature which will follow your commands, follows until it is dispelled or killed), Dream Stealer(Used on sleeping enemies, it steals dreams and makes it into mana and health for you) LV8: Dark Meteor(Drop a meteor that inflicts light damage, slowness, cuts defense and attack 1/4), Rapid Dark Pulse(Send 20 pulses that do light damage in a 5-foot radius) LV9: Hellbound(Damn the enemy's soul to hell, permanently decreasing defense, attack and stops mana regeneration) LV10: Rose Dance(Call upon the Lesser God of Death, who will then steal 100 health, 100 mana, cuts defense and attack by half, and renders the target immobile for 5 seconds) Healing LV1: Party Member Heal(Heal the target for 1 health per mana used) LV2: Party Member Heal+(Heal the target for 5 health per mana used) LV3: Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 1 health per 2 mana used) LV4: Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 5 health per 2 mana used) LV5: Full Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 10 health per 10 mana used) LV6: Full Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 20 health per 10 mana used) LV7: Super Party Heal(Heal the entire party for 50 health per 50 mana used, including summoned creatures) LV8: Super Party Heal+(Heal the entire party for 50 health per 40 mana used, including summoned creatures LV9: Omega Party Heal(Heal the entire party for all of their health, for 100 mana, including summoned creatures. LV10: Omega Full Party Heal(Heal the entire party for all of their health for 75, including summoned creatures, and harms undead) Light LV1: Solus Lance(Send forth a peircing bolt of light that ignores armor for 25 damage) LV2: Morning Light(Send a pulse that crumbles undead, leaving them far weaker than before), Holy Lance(Send forth a powerful bolt of light that ignores armor for 100 damage) LV3: Holy Light(Crush enemies with a powerful blast of light, 200 damage in a 20-foot radius, and 500 to undead), Morning Star(Drop a star on the enemy for 200 damage, shatters armor completely) LV4: Hero Strike(Summon an ancient warrior to unleash their holy wrath upon your enemy), Light Cannon(Fire a destructive beam of light that instantly kills undead, and severely harms anything other than light creatures), Prismatic Pulse(Blind your enemies with every element, dealing 300 damage), Seal(Seal away an enemy to use as a summon kater), Pact Breaker(If the enemy has made a blood pact, soul pact or body pact, this will make them become your summon) Water LV1: Water Sphere LV2: Waterfall, Water Pulse LV3: Hydro Pulse, Flood LV4: Deluge, Tsunami, Water Dance, Drown, Water Pressure Earth LV1: Upheaval LV2: Crunch, Leveler LV3: Tremor, Power Crush LV4: Earthquake, Earthshaker, Destroyer, Skullcrusher, Boulder Storm Sky LV1: Gust LV2: Steam Burst LV3: Skybolt Rush LV4: Tornado LV5: Storm of Dramae LV6: Storm of Raptoris Dragon LV1: Forgotten Rage LV2: Total Chaos LV3: Confidence Nova LV1: Nova, Black Hole LV2: Supernova, Supermassive Black Hole LV3: Hypernova, Ultramassive Black Hole LV4: Meganova, Foreverzero Special LV1: Rebound, Vis, Propero, Munire LV2: Obruo LV3: Extreme Speed LV4: Bulwark LV5: Blastback, Smite LV6: Retribution, Omnotois Curses Now, those were regular spells that affect ONLY the targeted person, persons, or area. Curses are on another level. Curses harm the user to add a powerful effect to a person, persons, or area. Curses are far more versatile than regular magic. As long as it doesn't completely break a logic barrier, a Curse can do nearly anything. However, since experimenting with Curses can mortally wound the tester, people rarely try to make new ones. Think of it this way, if the effect is to instantly kill the victim, then it follows this rule: A life for a life. Thus it would kill you instantly as well. However, if it was to say, poison the victim, it would either harm you, or poison you, but not both, or neither. Each action has an equal and negative reaction. If the caster has more than two Curses active, the caster gets a slight headache. After four, it's a pounding headache. After six, they feel fine. Finally, once they activate a tenth, their head implodes. It is not reccomended to have more than two. A Curse can be invoked simply by speaking the name of the Curse. Known AND Common Curses: Curse of the Martyr: This Curse has no instant effect. However, if the caster is killed, the killer is also killed. It can be invoked simply by speaking the name of the Curse. Curse of the Burning Man: This Curse is a bit strange. If the caster is lit on fire in any way, shape or form by the attacker, they gain a short burst of immortality and vigor. Curse of the Sacred: If a demon, or angel attacks the caster while it's active, the angel or demon will instantly die. The caster is then struck with a godlike lightning attack. Uncommon Curses May the Ground Shatter at our Feet, and the Skies Rain Fire: This is one of the more dangerous and ominous Curses. If the caster is fighting a battle that the Gods themselves know the person can't win, and it's a life or death situation, the ground will swallow the enemies, and the Inferno spell will be cast on the caster. I'm Still Walking: The caster feels no pain, and cannot die for two whole days. Once the time is up, they feel all the pain they endured. Slayer Spells Hunting Ground A spell to force your foe into your eternal hunting grounds. You can hold them in this state as long as you have Mana to spare. Casting spells in this state will either weaken or stop the effects of this spell. Physical attacks or spiritual attacks have no affect on the spell. While there, your foe cannot fight back, as it will seriously injure them. Blood Moon A spell used both by Vampires and Vampire hunters. It siphons the foe's blood in order to supply you with enough power to unload on them. It works better at night. It works at it's finest during a blood moon, allowing you to siphon Mana, health and even their Soul. Cold Knight Your skin becomes colder than hell frozen over. Physical damage is negated completely, and your weapon freezes your foe solid. This power, however, is difficult to use due to it's massive Mana cost. Seal of Trap Your Soul becomes a trap. Any who dare touch you will find themselves without a Soul, and you'll have an extra source of power. The body of the foe is transmuted into Mana, and their remaining Mana is split evenly into Mana and health for you. This technique only works on enemies weaker than yourself. Seal of Blood Your blood becomes Steel. You cannot be hurt for a short period of time, and any magical attacks that hit you transmute into usable Mana.